


Ducktales one-shots and prompts

by aloserinthemaking



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slow To Update, Suggestions open, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloserinthemaking/pseuds/aloserinthemaking
Summary: Basically, a bunch of one-shots I didn't think could stand alone.Prompts for each chapter will be in the first chapter if you want to use the prompts list.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prompts

1: "You're Lying"

2: "In what way?"

3: Ducknapped (suggested by Gadgetfile)


	2. "You're lying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Louie have a short conversation

“Louie?”

“Mhm”

“You’re sure nothing’s bothering you?”

“Mhm”

“You’re lying”

“If I listed all my problems we’d be here for hours”

“I’d be fine listening”

“Okay, well…”


	3. "In what way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye Weblena chapter lets go

Lena had been thinking about it for months, and she had finally made her decision.

Today was the day.

She would confess.

“I love you” the two of them had been hanging out, and she said it, randomly out of the blue.

“In what way?” the younger had responded “As a friend, a sister, a lover?” you could see the hope in her eyes as she suggested the third one.

“I love you, and I want to date you. I love you in that way.”

“I accept”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these are so short I swear the next one will be longer.


	4. Ducknapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn and Webby get kidnapped.
> 
> Suggested by Gadgetfile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHOS BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE-SHOT BOIS

It was a normal day for Webby, she’d been playing laser tag with the guys (this time without real lasers, as Huey said it was “too dangerous”). She was hiding out in one of the corners when she felt someone grab her from behind. At first, she assumed it was one of the guys trying to prank her so she’d lose her balance. It only struck her she was getting kidnapped when she felt cloth over her bill, but she blacked out before she could do anything about it. 

She woke up in an ominously dark room tied to a chair. 

‘Classic kidnapping situation’ She thought and she moved her arm slightly to try and reach the knot and untie it, the thing she didn’t realize was that it was barbed wire, and she immediately got cut extremely badly on her forearm. 

Obviously, someone heard her struggling, as she heard a voice start telling her off from her left. 

“Stop that, it’s barbed, you’re just gonna get yourself in a worse position than you already are,” the voice stated. 

“Thanks, I noticed. Who are you?” Webby sarcastically remarked (a skill she’d learnt from Louie) before asking. 

“I’m Gosalyn, and you?” the girl, Gosalyn, replied. 

“Webby.”

Eventually, she heard the girl beside her moving around and felt something behind her. 

“Stay still, I’m going to undo you, and then you can help me out, kay?” Gosalyn more informed than suggested. 

“Okay.”

After a few tries and a few more cuts, they finally managed to both get untied. 

“Let’s get out of here, we can go to the mansion I live at,” Webby suggested, hoping that she’d accept the offer.

“You live at a mansion? That’s so cool!” Gosalyn responded as the two girls found an exit and started running. 

After they got far enough away, the two girls walked and chatted. Webby found out that Gosalyn actually knew Launchpad and lived in St. Canard with Darkwing Duck. Gosalyn found out that Webby lived with Scrooge McDuck, who had hired Launchpad as a pilot for adventuring. 

They got home and introductions started and everyone got along with Gosalyn quite nicely. 

That’s the story of how Webbigail Vanderquack and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer became close friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be updated slowly as I have no ideas and do this in between writing my other fic, apologies to everyone who reads this.
> 
> If you do have any prompt ideas though, feel free to suggest them in the comments.


End file.
